zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Genesis Power Up Parts
These are specific custom parts for the main Zoids featured in the Zoids: Genesis anime series that come in three sets. Each set comes with specific weapons and connectors that allow one to attach certain power up parts to certain Genesis Zoids. All of the sets share a common feature: one may attach any Power Up Part to the Murasame Liger using the given connectors. Power Up Part Set A GZ-PU01 consist of the Bio Crusher '''for the Sword Wolf and '''Wind Dancer Booster '''for the Rainbow Jerk. Using the connectors and instructions that come with the set, one may attach the Bio Crusher or the Wind Dancer Booster to the Sword Wolf, Rainbow Jerk or the Murasame Liger, even though the Bio Crusher is intended for the Sword Wolf and the Wind Dancer Booster is intended for the Rainbow Jerk. The Wind Dancer Booster was re-issued with a limited edition, slightly recolored Rainbow Jerk with a Kotona figurine, known as the '''Rainbow Jerk Wind. Anime The Bio Crusher and Wind Dancer Booster would be used in the Zoids: Genesis anime on the Sword Wolf and Rainbow Jerk respectively. The Sword Wolf would use its upgrade to great effect, as the Bio Crusher was not only a sizable sword, but it was highly flexible, and could be rotated at high speed to slice many nearby enemies at once. Furthermore, it was to launch a shock wave that was able to cut Bio Zoids in two at a range. The unit would be badly damaged and jettisoned during Ra Kan's final fight with Georg, but would be repaired and later used against Jiin's Bio Tyranno. Kotona's Wind boosters (referred to by Felme as "Turbo Boosters" in episode 29) would increase her Zoid's speed significantly, and allow it to outrun the Bio Ptera, which, up till that point, had been the faster of the two Zoids. Biocrusher.jpg|Bio Crusher Wdbooster.jpg|Wind Dancer Booster Power Up Part Set B GZ-PU02 consist of the Twinkle Breaker '''for the Lanstag and '''Scissor Claw '''for the Deadly Kong. Using the connectors and instructions that come with the set, one may attach the Twinkle Breaker or the Scissor Claw to the Lanstag, Deadly Kong or the Murasame Liger, even though the Twinkle Breaker is intended for Lanstag and the Scissor Claw is intended for the Deadly Kong. The Twinkle Breaker was re-issued with a limited edition, recolored Lanstag with a Rei Mii figurine, known as the '''Lanstag Mass Production Type. Anime Rei Mii's Lanstag would be upgraded by Ron Mangan midway through the series, and from that point on, would utilize the Twinkle Breaker. Though Mii herself would not like the upgrade for aesthetic reasons, it nonetheless proves to be an incredibly useful upgrade. In addition to being able to crush smaller Bio Zoids (like Bio Raptors) on mass, it is useful as a defensive armament. This would be apparent when Mii fights with Zairin's Bio Volcano. Although she looses, and is badly hurt, she is not killed thanks to the Twinkle Breaker set. Mii's Twinkle Breaker set, and her Lanstag as a whole, would be destroyed by Jiin in the final battle. In the anime, the Scissor Claw is not an upgrade. Instead, it is naturally sealed underneath the Deadly Kong's bandaged left hand. The unit is sealed because whenever it is activated the Deadly Kong goes berserk and annihilates everything, friend or foe, until it either runs out of targets or Reggel. It is used twice in the series, firstly to take revenge when Digald seemingly kill Muteki-Dan, and later in the final battle to try and defeat Jiin. In the former event, Galaga does defeat Digald, but starts to go on an uncontrollable rampage. It is only when Ruuji puts himself in harms way and pleads with the Deadly Kong, that the Zoid shuts itself down. The second time, Galaga annihilates swaths of Bio Zoids and makes his way to the Bio Tyranno. However, the claw is unable to cut through Jiin's Zoid's armor, and as a result, the Deadly Kong's Zoid core is destroyed (although it would still be alive, as it actually has two Zoids cores). File:Twinklebreaker.jpg|Twinkle Breaker File:Scissorclaw.jpg|Scissor Claw Power Up Part Set C GZ-PU03 consist of the Grand Star Lance for the Bamburian and Soul Booster for the Soul Tiger. Using the connectors and instructions that come with the set, one may attach the Grand Star Lance or the Soul Booster to the Bamburian, Soul Tiger or the Murasame Liger, even though the Grand Star Lance is intended for the Bamburian and the Soul Booster is intended for the Soul Tiger. A common problem with the Grand Star Lance is being that Bamburian has a wind up motor, the weight of the lance reduces the Zoid's ability to walk correctly. Despite their similarities, the Soul Booster cannot be mounted onto the Rayse Tiger (or derivatives thereof), as it lacks the specific backpack found on the Soul Tiger (the backpack formed from the Pterorayse kit is not compatible with the Soul Booster). Anime In the Zoids: Genesis anime, the Soul Booster and Grand Star Lance would be outfitted onto the Soul Tiger and Bamburian respectively. The Soul Booster would serve to increase the Soul Tiger's already formidable speed, and give it additional guns. These guns, while ineffective against Bio Zoids, fired projectiles that curved after being shot, which made them somewhat tactically useful. The Grand Star Lance would be regularly employed by Ron. It would prove to be a very versatile piece of equipment, as it would give him a useful melee weapon, a ranged weapon (as the maces and halberds could be launched), and increase his Zoid's mobility (by using the halberds to spring his Zoid into the air). Ron had two of these units, as the first one was destroyed along with his Bamburian when he self-destructed the Zoid in an attempt to stop Zairin's Bio Volcano. File:Gstarlance.jpg|Grand Star Lance File:Soulbooster.jpg|Soul Booster Rain Armor Liger Resin Kit Main Article: Murasame Liger Although each Power Up Set's connectors and instructions allow one to attach any Power Up Part to the Murasame Liger, it is not possible to attach all of them at the same time. However, a rare resin kit known as the 'Rain Armor Liger Resin K'it (Rain being the same ''in ''Murasame) has special connectors, different from that of the ones in each individual Power Up Set, which allow one to attach all of the Power Up Parts to the Murasame Liger at the same time. The actual parts themselves are not included in the kit, only the connectors. Due to inaccurate online Japanese translations, the kit is mistakenly referred to by fans as the "Shark Armor Liger Resin Kit." Anime The above kit would not be seen in the anime, as Ron deemed any upgrade to the Murasame Liger to be unnecessary, as it had the ability to Evolt in the Hayate and Mugen Liger forms. Media Apart from the Genesis anime, most of the power up parts (bar the Rain Armor Liger Resin Kit) would be seen in Zoids Saga DS and in Super Robot Wars K, mirroring the role they played in the anime. See also *Zoids *List of Zoids *Zoids Remodelling Sets *Customize Parts *Zoids Grade-Ups *Zoids Genesis Category:Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis